


I'll always love you

by tearyouapartx



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Listening To Heartbeat, M/M, Unus Annus, ethan is in love with mark, just ethan wanting nothing more but mark, late night, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyouapartx/pseuds/tearyouapartx
Summary: He wishes this night would never end, that Mark won’t get up by sunrise and leave him for work, that this feeling would continue forever. He swears he won’t ask for anything else again.orEthan wakes up too early and gets emotional
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	I'll always love you

Ethan woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark, but not dark enough for Ethan not to see. It took a moment for all his senses to flood back to him, but eventually he felt warmth of Mark beneath him accompanied by the rise and fall of his chest. Their legs were tangled together underneath warm, thick sheets. His arms were tied around Mark’s torso and one of Mark’s slung over Ethan’s shoulder lazily after previously squeezing there hours before. He was still asleep, soundly. Thinking that, Ethan realized how late it must’ve been. He woke at strange hours sometimes because he simply was restless, or a nightmare had shaken him awake. He didn’t dream at all. This was just one of _those_ nights.

The night was dark and warm. The only light on was a small, dull lamp near the window of the bedroom that casted orange, goldish hues on the surrounding area. Because it was dull, it didn’t really light up the room except for that small little spot. Ethan liked the way it lit up that spot. He watched it compliment the window that displayed the neighborhood outside for a while. Outside, Ethan could see the crescent moon light up the sky that stood along with a handful of barely visible stars. Streetlights as dull as the lamp beside the window contrasted sharply with the dark atmosphere surrounding it. Ethan could smile if he weren’t so tired. The smell of a cottage candle burnt hours ago somehow still lingered in the air. Mark had picked it out. Ethan appreciated it in these hours when upon smelling it, he would feel how alive the night was when it stood still and calm. _Still and calm. Still and calm._

Ethan’s head sunk farther into Mark’s chest, taking in his scent. The more he felt his warmth, the more awake Ethan seemed to be. He needed to sleep, needed to wake up early and rested hours from now to film all day. But the night was so gorgeous, so calm and dream-like that Ethan didn’t think he wanted to leave it. He didn’t want to leave the warmth radiating from Mark’s body, didn’t want to be anywhere but here. Eternity in this room, in Mark’s arms, was all Ethan wanted.

Then Ethan noticed something that had yet to hit him until now. He’s said the three famous words before. Yes, he meant them but the gravity of them had hit him now hard and fast.

He loved Mark.

Ethan wanted all of him. Everything. Not just his voice, his dick, or his presents. He wanted his everything. He fell in love with his words, his personality, his intelligence, the heartbeat beneath his chest, the calloused hands that showed he knew what a hard day at work was, and his eyes that when they looked at you--when they looked at Ethan with that sweet, heavenly look that draws you into it’s spell--you wish for nothing else but him.

As Ethan counted the things he loved about Mark, it hit him that he wanted time to stop right here and now. He wishes this night would never end, that Mark won’t get up by sunrise and leave him for work, that this feeling would continue forever. He swears he won’t ask for anything else again.

Ethan squeezes Mark tighter and tears are soaking the man’s shirt, savoring all this time in Marks’s arms, feeling his arms around him, stroking his arm, hearing his heartbeat that made Ethan sure that Mark was here, that he was alive.

“Eth?” Mark’s voice is a low rumble.

Ethan jerks a little, caught off guard. “Hm?” He sniffed and wipes his face in the fabric of Mark’s shirt.

“Oh, angel…” Mark’s flaccid arm wakes up and gently squeezes the boy’s shoulder before using his other hand to stroke the side of his face.

“Wha’s goin on?”

“I don’t…want to lose yo-” Ethan stammers into a soft cry.

“C’mere,” Mark hugs tighter. “You’re fine,” he whispered to him, still feeling the boy shake in his arms. “You’re fine, you’re fine, you’re fine.” He buried his head in Ethan’s hair and kissed his head.

“You’re not gonna lose me, Eth-”

“You don’t know that.” Ethan doesn’t snap but the sound of his voice breaks Mark’s heart, waking the man up fully. “Something could happen tomorrow, or next week, or in a minute from now. Time is so fleeting, going so fast. One day, we might both be gone, or worse, you get tired of me and find someone else that isn’t so needy, annoying, and fucking insecure-”

“Babe…”

“N-No I’m right-”

“Ethan,” Mark’s tone is serious now and Ethan whines just as he speaks, overwhelmed. Mark moves Ethan head a little farther left on his chest, right over his heart.

“That’s my heart,” he says. His hand then travels down to Ethan’s back and he rubs lovingly. Ethan melts.

“Listen. You can hear it right?” Ethan nods against his chest. “I’m here. Right here, right now. I’m alive. I’m with _you_. Now, I don’t know about the future, but Eth I’m sure whatever happens, I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing I wrote while listening to a song :)


End file.
